Future Girl
by corset-rebellion-follower
Summary: Jenna is your normal 13 year old girl in 2037. Her best friend, Wilbur Robinson, belongs to the most unusual family on the planet. But one of the Robinson's time machines gets stolen, it's up to Wilbur and Jenna to fix things. Takes place during the movie
1. A Helping Hand

Future Girl

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own MTR

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: A Helping Hand

"Jenna! Jenna, wake up!" a voice whispered. Jenna McKinnon felt something poke her. She groaned. _Whoever is trying to wake me up dies. _

"Jenna! Wake UP!" the voice whispered harshly. Her eyes popped open. Wilbur Robinson was looming over her. She sat up quickly.

"What are you doing here? Do you know what time it is? And how did you get in my room?" she asked angrily.

"I snuck in, its around midnight, and I need your help," he answered. She groaned and fell back against her pillow.

"What could you possibly need my help with in the middle of the night?" she asked.

"Um… well… it's a long story. But as my best friend, I felt you should be one of the first to know," he explained. Her eyes opened a little more and she eyed him.

"One of the first to know? Who else knows?"

"Carl does. But he's sworn to secrecy, so we're safe. Now get dressed and meet me outside as fast as possible. I'll need plenty of time to explain once we get to my house."

"Why would we need to go to your house?"

"We need to make sure we're not overheard. Just hurry up and get dressed." He quietly tiptoed out of the room. Jenna sighed and shook her head. _He has to involve me, of course. But I have to admit, I wouldn't have been through half the adventures that I have without him. Or been grounded so many times. _She finished getting dressed and crept out to the front lawn. She was now dressed in a lime green shirt, denim miniskirt, and green sneakers; her shiny, coffee brown hair neatly braided into two braids.

She spotted Wilbur behind a bush. He was peeking over the top, looking to make sure there wasn't anyone watching. She sighed and shook her head. "No one's out here but us. They're all asleep, like sane people normally do," she snapped. He came out from behind the bush.

"I can't be too careful. Let's go." They ran down the street, away from Jenna's house, and all the way to the Robinson house. A yellow robot was waiting for them outside the garage. He looked relieved when he saw Jenna.

"So Jenna's going to help us?" Carl asked hopefully.

"Help with what? When is someone going to tell me what's going on?" she asked angrily. Jenna hated being in the dark when everyone else knew what was going on. Even when it was good, like when her family and the Robinsons threw her a surprise party for her 10th birthday.

"Jenna, you have to promise that you'll help us, and that you won't speak a word of this to anyone. Promise," Wilbur said sternly. Jenna bit her lip.

"Jenna!"

"Alright, fine, I'm in. Now tell me what this is about," she demanded. Wilbur looked at the ground, suddenly silent. Carl was avoiding Jenna's gaze, too. "Come on, guys, you can't just lead me on like this. Tell me before I have to force it out of you," she hissed.

"Um, let's go inside first." Wilbur pulled her inside the garage and Carl quickly shut the door. "Okay, I don't know exactly how to say this, but um…"

"WILBUR!"

"Alright, alright! I kinda forgot to engage the alarm system in here, and, um, one of the time machines was stolen," Wilbur said quickly. He shut his eyes tightly, waiting for some sort of pain to come. He opened one eye. Jenna was standing perfectly still. All color had drained from her face. Carl waved his hand in front of her face. She didn't respond. Wilbur bit his lip.

"Uh… Jenna? Are you alright?" he asked nervously.

Jenna twitched a little.

"WILBUR ROBINSON, YOU ARE DEAD MEAT! HOW COULD YOU LET A TIME MACHINE GET STOLEN?" she shouted, her face suddenly red.

Wilbur clapped his hand over her mouth. "Keep it down!" he warned, looking around anxiously. She tried to pry his hand away, but he held it firm against her mouth. "Promise you won't scream anymore, and I'll let up," he offered. She nodded franticly. He removed his hand.

"I can't believe this! How could you let this happen?" she whispered angrily.

"I know, I'm a complete idiot. But I need help to fix things. Can I count on you?" he asked. Jenna sighed and turned to Carl.

"You're in on this, right?" she asked.

"Yep. But I have no idea how Wilbur's going to fix this," Carl replied.

Jenna sighed. "I guess I'm in."

Wilbur grinned at her. "I knew you wouldn't back out."

"But this better work. I can't afford another month-long grounding," Jenna warned.

"Don't worry. I have a plan."

"Do you even know who stole it?" Jenna asked.

"Um, well, it was stolen by a guy in a bowler hat. Does that count as 'knowing'?" he asked. Jenna raised an eyebrow. Wilbur ignored it. "Carl, I need you to stay here and make sure no one knows that Jenna and I are gone or that the time machine is gone," he instructed. Carl nodded and ran under one of the travel tubes. It sucked him up and out of the garage.

"Where are we going?" Jenna asked.

"Back in time. I know someone who might be able to help us," Wilbur answered, opening the red time machine and climbing inside.

"Oh no. You are not taking that time machine. What if we lose it too?" Jenna asked.

"Come on, Jen. Our fathers are both on that business trip, and Carl will make sure that no one here finds out. This could be our only chance," Wilbur said. He smiled hopefully at her. She sighed and got in.

"You do know what you're doing, right?" she asked.

"Jenna, I got it under control." He pressed a few buttons and pulled a lever. The time machine's engine started and it lifted into the air.

"You know how to drive this?" she asked hesitantly.

"Always skeptical, aren't you? I told you I have it under control," he insisted. She grinned and shook her head. _This is crazy. But I guess its just part of life when you know the Robinsons. _


	2. Lewis

Future Girl

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own MTR, or I would have my own song on the soundtrack.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2- Lewis 

Wilbur turned on the invisibility shield around the time machine and landed it in the grassy front lawn of Joyce Williams Elementary School. He opened the hatch and jumped out. Jenna leapt out after him.

"Thank goodness. I thought we were going to crash into that building back there," she said, glaring at Wilbur. He grinned sheepishly. Jenna shook her head and looked at the school. "Are you sure this is it?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"How do you know?" she asked. He pointed to a large sign. It said in big letters: SCIENCE FAIR. "Oh. I see your point."

"Let's go." They ran inside the school and into the gym. It was filled with collapsible tables, tri-boards, and kids setting up science projects. "Good, we're in the right place and time. Now all we have to do is find him," Wilbur said optimistically.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Jenna asked.

"Jenna, it'll be fine. You worry too much." He started searching the different tables. Jenna followed close behind. She looked at the number of people in the room.

"This is hopeless. We'll never find him in here! It's too crowded!" she said. Wilbur didn't respond. She heard him gasp. "What? What is it?" she asked. He pointed to a kid pulling a red wagon. Her eyes widened. The kid had tall blond hair and bright blue eyes. "Yep, I think that's him," she diagnosed. Wilbur pulled her along as he inspected the boy from behind. Then he pulled her underneath the blanket that was covering the bulky object inside the red wagon. She grinned when she saw what was under it. _It's definitely him. _She could feel them being lifted. Once they were put back down, Wilbur poked his head out. Jenna heard another gasp and could hear Wilbur's voice. Suddenly, Wilbur reappeared under the blanket. He was with the blond haired kid.

"Have you been approached by a tall man in a bowler hat?" he asked immediately.

"What?"

"Hey, hey. I'll ask the questions here," Wilbur insisted.

"Okay. Goodbye," the blonde said, disappearing again. Wilbur grabbed his wrist and pulled him back under.

"All right. I didn't want to pull rank on you, but you forced my hand. Agent Wilbur Robinson of the T.C.T.F.," Wilbur said, flashing a small card that Jenna couldn't recognize at the boy, "I'm here to protect you." Jenna rolled her eyes.

"Wilbur, you're forgetting someone," she said in a singsong voice. The boy's blue eyes turned to Jenna.

"Oh, right. This is Agent Jenna McKinnon. She's a special objective agent," Wilbur introduced. Jenna extended her hand to the boy.

"It's great to…"

"Jenna, focus!" Wilbur hissed.

"Sorry for being polite. I'll stop," Jenna said brazenly. Wilbur rolled his eyes before turning back to the boy.

"Now, tall man, bowler hat, approached you?" he asked quickly.

The boy shook his head. "No, why?" he asked. Wilbur sighed.

"I could lose my badge for this. He's a suspect. In a robbery."

"What'd he steal?" the boy asked, suddenly curious.

"A time machine."

"A what?"

"I've tracked him to this time and my informants say he's after you," Wilbur explained.

"Me? Why me?" the boy asked.

"The boys back at HQ haven't figured out a motive yet. And by 'HQ', I mean 'Headquarters'," Wilbur said.

"I know what HQ means," the boy defended.

"Seriously, Wilbur, you should give him more credit. He's smart," Jenna added. The boy smiled at her.

"Good. You're a smart kid. That might keep you alive, for now. Just worry about your little science gizmo, and leave the 'perp' to me and Agent McKinnon. And by 'perp', I mean…"

Wilbur was cut off by the boy. "I know what it means!" he snapped.

"Ok, Mister Smarty Pants." Wilbur reemerged from under the blanket with Jenna. They looked around the room. A tall, large figure in a cloak and a bowler hat went by. "Bowler hat guy!" Wilbur exclaimed. He ran after the figure.

"Wilbur, not so fast!" Jenna called, running after him. But it was too late. Wilbur had grabbed the foot of the figure. He slipped and fell to the floor. It knocked the figure to the ground, along with a cardboard box full of frogs.

"My frogs!" a little girl called, looking horrified.

"You're not going to get away with it…" Wilbur called. The figure stood up again. It was a boy with a box filled with models of the planets. "… Kid with science project," Wilbur finished quietly.

"Dude, you almost busted my solar system!" the kid accused angrily. Jenna tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up and smiled sheepishly.

"What did I tell you on the way here?" she asked. His shoulders drooped a little.

" 'No tackling anyone unless you're sure it's the guy you're supposed to be tackling'," Wilbur answered obediently.

"My frogs, they're getting away!" the little girl exclaimed, pulling Wilbur to where a large group of frogs were trying to hop away. Jenna knelt down on the floor and started helping him and the girl pick up the frogs. Once Wilbur's arms were laden with frogs, he and Jenna stood up.

You know, I think it's a good look for you," Jenna teased.

"Thanks, Jenna," Wilbur said.

"Gotcha! There, that's the last of them," the girl assessed, placing the last frog in Wilbur's arms.

"Annoying little girl, I don't have time for this," Wilbur insisted, "I'm on a very important mis-"

"Don't sass me, boy. I know karate," the girl threatened, chopping the air with her hands. Jenna started giggling uncontrollably. Wilbur rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Seriously, I don't have…" Jenna cut him off this time.

"You heard her, boy! Don't sass her!" She gently punched his arm as the little girl nodded in approval. A voice suddenly filled the gym.

"Ok, everybody, stand back. This next project will knock your socks off." Jenna shook Wilbur's arm.

"Come on, let's go! This is him!" she said.

They both walked over to where the three judges were standing around the blond haired boy. The judge with brown hair spoke again. "Seriously, you might want to stand back a little," he warned. The blond spoke next.

"Have you ever forgotten something, and no matter how hard you tried, you couldn't remember it? Well? What happens to these forgotten memories? I propose they're stored somewhere in your brain. And I've built a machine that can retrieve them. I call it the Memory Scanner."

The boy pulled off the blanket to reveal an orange and turquoise machine. Everyone oohed and ahhed. "Ooh, it's shiny!" said the judge with black hair. Jenna looked at Wilbur. He looked really proud.

"So, Lewis, how does the Memory Scanner work?" asked the judge with brown hair.

"First, you put in the desired period of time on this keypad. Then a laser scans the cerebral cortex, where memories are stored. The retrieved memory is then displayed on this monitor," Lewis explained.

"Wrap him up, I'll take two," the black-haired judge joked.

"Now I'm going back twelve years, three months, and eleven days," Lewis said, punching in the numbers on the keypad.

"Why that particular day? You didn't think I was paying attention did you?" said the last judge. The black-haired judge shook her head. Lewis hesitated.

"Um… well… that was the day… let's just say that that was a very important day in my life." Wilbur and Jenna looked to each other, confusion in their eyes.

"Fair enough, play ball," the judge added. Lewis turned a knob and pushed a red button. Immediately, the machine started working.

"It'll just take a second to get the turbines going." The machine whirred faster and faster until a circle of white light was shining on the monitor. Everyone gasped, but Lewis was smiling and nodding, looking from the crowd and back to his machine. Suddenly, Jenna saw something. It was a bowler hat crawling across the floor on mechanical spider legs. She punched Wilbur's arm. He looked and saw the bowler hat. He gasped.

"Lewis, wait!" he called, dropping all the frogs in his arms.

The machine was rattling dangerously loud. Lewis stared at it in astonishment. Then a fan that was on top of the machine dislodged from its place, flying across the room and nearly hitting Wilbur and Jenna. It smashed into one of the ceiling lights, sending sparks everywhere. Some of the sparks dropped into a model volcano, causing it to swell up.

"She's gonna blow!" someone yelled. The emergency sprinklers came on. Then it was pure chaos.

"Wilbur, what do we do now?" Jenna asked fretfully. No one answered. She looked around. Wilbur was gone. "Wilbur? Wilbur!" she called, looking around franticly. People continually bumped into her. Fear filled her mind. _What if he left, thinking I was right behind him? What if he's already back in 2037? Where am I going to go? _Someone grabbed her hand. She shrieked and tried to pull her hand away.

"Jenna, relax, it's me!"

She looked at who it was. Wilbur was standing behind her. "Oh, thank God. I thought you had left," she confessed.

"Without my best friend? Never," he reassured her. She smiled. Then someone else bumped into her, nearly knocking her to the ground.

"What are we going to do now?" she asked. Everyone had basically left the gym except for Lewis, who was breathing heavily and looking around. "Think he'll be alright?" Jenna whispered. Lewis threw off the helmet that was attached to the memory scanner, then the box that held the keypad. He grabbed his backpack and ran from the gym.

"Lewis, wait!" Wilbur called. He ran after Lewis, Jenna right behind him.

A/N: Yay, second chapter in one day! I'm on a roll! I've tried as hard as I could to get the exact lines from the movie. Just for people's knowledge, the brown-haired judge is Mr. Willerstien, the black-haired judge is Dr. Krunklehorn, the last judge is the coach, and the blond is, of course, Lewis. Sorry for not using their names, but I just decided to do it this way. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter. I tried to put in some humor on Jenna's part.

Jenna: I think you did a great job on this.

Me: Thanks, I'm trying really hard.

Wilbur: I don't know. You made it seem as if Jenna is my overlord. I'm so much cooler than that!

Jenna: Yeah, right. Sure you are.

Me: It doesn't matter right now. I got some great stuff in store for you two later.

Wilbur: Really? Don't mess my character up too much. And be sure to capture my heroic nature in the dinosaur fight scene.

Jenna: Sigh. Remind me why I hang out with you.

Me: Anyway, see you next chapter. And if you don't like this dialouge author's note thing, I'll stop. Just leave me a review or a private message.

Wilbur: Why wouldn't they like this dialouge? I'm in it!  
Jenna and Me: SHUT UP!


	3. To the Future

Future Girl

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own MTR

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3- To the Future!

Wilbur turned off the time machine. "Come on." He helped Jenna up onto a rooftop. The only thing that was there was a tiny building with a door, and a long crate.

"Why are we here?" she asked. Wilbur didn't answer. He pulled her behind the tiny building. She heard a door slam open and shut. She and Wilbur peeked out from behind the tiny building. Lewis was there, standing by the crate, seething. He pulled a composition notebook from his backpack. He started flipping through the pages. Then he ripped out a page and stared at it.

"What's he doing?" she whispered. Wilbur didn't answer. He was watching Lewis carefully. Jenna was watching again. The page Lewis had been holding had blown away in the breeze. Lewis glared down at the notebook, which was now resting on the crate. Then, he started ripping out the pages. Jenna gasped, but covered her mouth so she wouldn't be heard. Wilbur was biting his lip, looking nervous. Lewis stopped ripping out pages. He was holding another single sheet of paper. Then he crumpled it up and threw it toward them, as if he knew they were there. Then he turned his back on the paper, sitting down on the crate.

"Stay here," Wilbur instructed, whispering so that Lewis wouldn't hear them. He tiptoed over to the piece of paper and threw it at Lewis. It hit Lewis squarely on the back. Then Wilbur ducked back behind the building. Jenna watched Lewis intently. He looked around the rooftop. Jenna and Wilbur remained hidden. Then Lewis threw the paper back toward them, staring at in confusion. Wilbur took a deep breath. Then he did a somersault and grabbed the paper throwing it back to Lewis. He dove back behind the mini building.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Lewis asked.

"Coo, coo, coo coo," was Wilbur only reply. Jenna had to hold in her giggles so she wouldn't give herself away. Then she saw Lewis drop the paper only a few inches from his feet. Wilbur still leapt out from behind the building to retrieve the paper. It reminded Jenna of when she played fetch with the Robinson's dog, Buster. Wilbur enclosed the paper back into Lewis's hands. "Coo, coo," he added, patting Lewis's hands before rejoining Jenna.

"Will you quit that please? I know you're not a pigeon!" Lewis shouted. Wilbur rushed out from the hiding spot and covered Lewis's mouth.

"Shh! You're blowing my cover!" Wilbur insisted. Lewis pulled Wilbur's hand from his mouth.

"We're the only ones up here," he said.

"That's just what they want you to think," Wilbur explained.

"We never really had a cover, Wilbur. What was with that pigeon thing?" Jenna asked, giggling.

"Jenna, look, if you're not going to take this seriously, then I'll take you home right now," Wilbur threatened.

"I doubt it. Because I know things. And you wouldn't want anyone to find out those things, would you?" she asked evilly. Wilbur sighed and shook his head, admitting defeat.

"Now, enough moping. Take this back to the science fair and fix that memory scanner!" Wilbur said, shoving the paper back into Lewis's hands and started pushing him toward the door.

"Stop, stop, get away from me!" Lewis demanded, pushing Wilbur away.

"Maybe you've forgotten, I'm a time cop from the future, should be taken very seriously," Wilbur noted, quickly showing Lewis the rectangle of paper. Lewis snatched the paper from him and examined it.

"This isn't a badge, it's a coupon for a tanning salon! You're a fake."

"Ok, you got me. Jenna and I aren't cops. But we really are from the future! And there really is this bowler hat guy!" Wilbur insisted.

"It's true!" Jenna added.

"Ugh, here we go again!" Lewis groaned.

"He stole a time machine, came to the science fair, and ruined your project!" Wilbur explained.

"My project didn't work because I'm not good. There is no bowler hat guy, there is no time machine, and you're not from the future! You're CRAZY!" Lewis yelled.

"Oh no, I am not crazy," Wilber defended.

"He's not," Jenna insisted, "He can be annoying, have no patience, and be extremely cocky, but he is not crazy."

"Oh yeah, Captain Time Travel? Prove it!" Lewis demanded. Wilbur and Jenna were silent. "Yeah, that's what I thought," Lewis said, heading for the door. Jenna punched Wilbur on the arm.

"Do something!" she hissed. He paused for a moment. Then his eyes widened and a smile formed on his lips. Lewis was now opening the door.

"I'm just gonna go lock myself in my room and hide under the covers for a couple years," he mumbled, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. Wilbur rushed over to the door and slammed it shut.

"If I prove to you I'm from the future, will you go back to the science fair?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say," Lewis said cynically. Wilbur smirked as Lewis reached for the doorknob again. He wheeled around and started pushing Lewis towards the edge of the rooftop. "Hey, let go of me," Lewis demanded. Wilbur kept on pushing him closer to the edge. "What're you doing, let go of me!" Lewis repeated.

"Ok," Wilbur said. He pushed Lewis over the edge. Lewis screamed until Jenna heard a thud. She ran over to the edge. Lewis was floating in mid air. He looked down to the ground and started screaming again.

"Are you sure that was the best way to do it?" she asked Wilbur.

"Yeah, now come on." He jumped over the ledge and landed next to Lewis. Jenna shook her head and jumped. She landed next to him. Wilbur turned off the invisibility shield and closed the hatch. Jenna leaned against the glass as Lewis scrambled into a seat, his screaming ceased. He was looking around franticly.

"Calm down, we're not kidnapping you," Jenna said.

"What is this? Where are we going?" Lewis asked frightfully. Wilbur took off toward the open sky.

"To the future!" Wilbur exclaimed.

Jenna rolled her eyes. A blue and purple translucent shield formed around the time machine. Jenna blinked for less than a second. But when she opened her eyes, they were home, in the year 2037.

A/N: Yeah, another chapter! I'm on fire! But anyway, sorry this wasn't as long as the last one. I'm tired and I have to wake up at five to write some more, so please try and cut me a break.

Jenna: Even when she's tired, she's still ok!

Wilbur: At least she was better at showing her audience a better picture of who I really am.

Jenna: What, a stubborn loser?

Wilbur: Ha, ha, you're hilarious. What about all this good stuff she said was going to happen to us?

Me: That's not until later. Like after the dinosaur fight.

Wilbur: I have to wait that long? I can be patient, but not that patient.

Jenna: Hey, she's already turned out three chapters in one night, it might not take as long as you think.

Wilbur: Whatever.

Me: Look, guys, I'm going to bed, but I'll be back at five a.m.

Wilbur: You mean I have to wake up at five if I want to see you? This just keeps getting worse and worse doesn't it?

Jenna: Why, do you liiike her?

Wilbur: No, I'm just saying, I don't like waking up that early.

Jenna: YOU LIKE HER! YOU LIKE HER!

Me: I guess I'll see you guys later then.

Wilbur: I DON'T LIKE HER JENNA!

Jenna: Oh yes, I think you do!

Wilbur: Ugh, whatever!


	4. Good and Bad

Future Girl

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own MTR. But I'm still hoping!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4- Good and Bad

_Home sweet home. _Jenna stared out the window of the time machine. The colorful skyline was a welcome sight to all she had been through over the past few hours. But what was really great to watch was Lewis. He kept his nose glued to the window, staring at everything that he could, every building, practically every molecule, as they wove in and out of buildings, through the transportation guideline rings, and into the bubble center.

"Is this proof enough for you?" Wilbur asked, leaving the bubble center and flying above one of the tallest buildings.

"Is it ever! I never thought time travel could be possible in my lifetime, and here it is, right in front of me!" Lewis exclaimed.

"The truth'll set you free, brother," Wilbur said.

"This is beyond anything I could have imagined," Lewis affirmed.

"Now that, I highly doubt," Jenna said.

"This means I could really change my life," Lewis added.

"That's right, you can. Next stop, science fair to fix your memory scanner," Wilbur said, pushing buttons on a keypad.

"Hey, I'm not going to fix that stupid memory scanner," Lewis declared. Wilbur pulled up hard on the steering wheel, bringing the time machine to a full halt in mid air.

"WHAT?"

"Wilbur, this is a time machine. Why should I fix my dumb invention when you could take me to see my mom now, in this ship?" Lewis asked.

"Uh… um…"

"Congratulations, Captain Future, he found a loophole," Jenna snapped.

"I could actually go back to that night, and stop her from giving me up," Lewis said hopefully.

"The answer is not a time machine," Wilbur insisted, "It's this!" He held up the sketch of the Memory Scanner.

"This? You wanna know what I think about this?" Lewis asked. He took the paper and ripped it up.

"WHAT are you doing?" Wilbur asked, shocked.

"Wilbur, this is bad, this is very, very bad!" Jenna said nervously as Wilbur scrambled to pick up the torn pieces.

"I'm sorry, Wilbur, but you don't know what I've lived through," Lewis said. He pulled a lever next to the controls.

"Lewis, NO!" Wilbur exclaimed, rushing forward. Suddenly, the time machine raced forward in a burst of speed.

"Let go!" Lewis exclaimed.

"No, you let go!" Wilbur demanded.

"You're not the boss of me!" Lewis added.

"Yes, I am, cause you're twelve and I'm thirteen. That makes me older!" Wilbur argued.

"Well, I was born in the past, which makes me older and the boss of you!" Lewis argued back.

Then, it happened. The steering wheel popped out of its socket, and the time machine was spinning out of control. Both Lewis and Wilbur were screaming at the top of their lungs, but Jenna was just frozen. She stumbled into the other seat and just stared into space. _Wilbur __would __not__ be stupid enough to break the time machine. We're not crashing, this is all just a dream. A horrible, crazy dream. _But realization hit her. They crashed full-force into the grassy ground next to a pond. _Ok, so this is happening, and I'm going to get grounded for the rest of my life. No big deal. _

Wilbur held up the steering wheel. "I am so dead." He and Jenna quickly scrambled out of the time machine, followed by Lewis. Wilbur started inspecting it. "I'm not allowed to look at this thing, let alone drive it! Mom and Dad are going to kill me, and I can tell you this, it will not be done with mercy!" he exclaimed, clutching his stomach.

"Yeah, well I won't be off much better. Your parents will tell mine, and I'll be trapped in a solitary confinement ward just for thinking about this, let alone doing it!" Jenna groaned.

"Isn't there a time machine repair shop, or something?" Lewis asked.

"No! There's only two time machines in existence, and the bowler hat guy has the other one!" Wilbur yelled.

"Well, somebody's going to have to fix it," Lewis said quietly. Wilbur brightened a little.

"Good idea. You're smart, you fix it!"

"Are you crazy? I can't fix this thing!" Lewis exclaimed.

"Yes, you can! You broke it, you fix it," Wilbur insisted. Lewis paused for a moment.

"Alright, under one condition. I fix it, you take me back to see my mom," Lewis offered.

"What? You didn't even follow through on our last deal. How can I trust you?" Wilbur asked.

"Well you told me you were a time cop from the future, how can I trust you?" Lewis asked.

Wilbur hesitated. "Touché." Everything was silent for a moment. "So do we have a deal?" Lewis asked. He held out his hand for Wilbur to shake.

"Oh no! Wilbur, you can't, we're already in enough trouble as it is!" Jenna yelled, gesturing to the time machine. Wilbur looked from Jenna to Lewis. Then he shook Lewis's hand. "Of course, why listen to me?" Jenna seethed, turning her back to Wilbur and Lewis. She started walking away.

"Whoa, Jenna, you can't leave!" Wilbur pleaded, blocking her path. "Oh yes, I can. Wilbur, you have gone too far this time! I let the fact that we were stealing your dad's other time machine go, but this could seriously alter the time stream!" Jenna insisted. She pushed him out of the way and started walking away again.

"But Jen, you promised!" Jenna froze. "You promised you would help me and that you wouldn't tell," Wilbur reminded, catching up with her. She bit her lip.

"Well, I… I did, but…" She stopped. He had her trapped. She looked back at Lewis. He was looking a bit scared. She sighed. "All right, I'm still in." Wilbur grinned at her.

"Knew I could count on you, Jen." She stormed back over to the time machine.

"How are we going to get this back up to your house?" Jenna asked Wilbur.

"We'll push it," he answered.

"You are sane, right? Who knows how far it is to your house, I could take hours!" she exclaimed.

"Do you have a better plan?" he asked. She sighed and shook her head.

"Didn't think so. Now let's get pushing." They started pushing the time machine up the hill that was in front of them, which was work, considering how steep it was.

" 'Let's push the time machine, it won't be that hard!' " Jenna snapped, mocking Wilbur.

"Lighten up, Jenna, it's not much farther. Look, you can see the house." Sure enough, a house was clearly visible on the horizon.

"Let's just hope that Carl didn't blab," she added. They continued pushing the time machine up the hill.

A/N: Yay for chapter 4! And thank you bean15 for reviewing. All others who didn't, shame on you! What did you think, guys?

Wilbur: I thought it was excellent.

Jenna: You're just saying that because this chapter made it seem like you actually had things under control. And because you think she's cute!

Wilbur: I do not!

Jenna: Do too!

Wilbur: Do not. You believe me, don't you, corset-rebellion-follower?

Me: Please don't pull me into this. Can we focus on the author's note?

Wilbur: Not until she admits I don't think you're cute!

Jenna: He does! He wrote 'I love corset-rebellion-follower' all over his notebook during school today!

(Jenna shows me the notebook. It has 'I love corset-rebellion-follower' written all over it. Wilbur's cheeks turn a lovely shade of sickly green.)

Wilbur: See you next chapter everyone! Unless I murder Jenna first.


	5. The Robinsons

Future Girl

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own MTR. But I will gladly accept it as a gift.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5- The Robinsons 

Soon they were really close, and Jenna could see the garage. "We'll sneak this thing into the garage," Wilbur told Lewis, "You'll have all the tools you need."

"What about your parents?" Lewis asked.

"Mom never goes in there and Dad's on a business trip until tomorrow morning. You've got till then to fix it," Wilbur explained.

"Well, fine, but I'm gonna need some blueprints or something for this," Lewis said.

"No worries. I got someone who could help us with that," Wilbur said. They pushed the time machine up to the garage door. A dot on hinges swung open.

"Who dares to disturb my sanctuary?" a deep voice demanded.

"Carl, it's me, let me in," Wilbur commanded.

"It's me too, Carl," Jenna added.

"None may enter unless they speak the royal password," the deep voice added.

"You have a password now?" Jenna asked.

"Carl, what are you talking about? We don't have a password," Wilbur said.

"Yes, we do, I made one up while you were gone," the voice insisted.

"Well, then how am I supposed to know what it is?" Wilbur asked.

"You… um… good point," the voice said, no longer deep and low. The dot closed and the garage door slid open. Carl greeted them. "Welcome back, little buddy. So, what's up with the stolen time machine, did you find it?" Carl asked hopefully. Wilbur raised an eyebrow and scowled. "Apparently not. And you managed to bust this one as well," Carl added, looking at the broken time machine.

"It'll be fixed before dad gets home," Wilbur said, pulling the time machine into the garage.

"And how do you suppose that's gonna happen... who's that?" Carl asked, looking at Lewis. Lewis let go of the time machine and ran over to Carl.

"Wow, a real robot. Hi, I'm Lewis." Lewis extended his hand. Carl looked him over. Then he ran to a travel tube and left the garage, screaming. "Well," Lewis said, backing away from the travel tube, "That was unexpected." Wilbur quickly shoved a fruit-covered hat on Lewis's head. "As was that," Lewis added.

"If my family finds out I brought you from the past, they'll bury me alive, and dance on my grave. I'm not exaggerating! Well, yes I am, but not the point," Wilbur said quickly. Jenna rolled her eyes and ran over to the travel tube. "Jenna, where are you going?" Wilbur asked.

"To make sure that that robot of yours doesn't do anything stupid!" She was sucked up the travel tube. When she was on solid floor again, she looked around. _Now where did Carl go? _A few moments later, Wilbur ran up to her.

"Did you find him?" he asked.

"Does it look like I did?" she snapped.

"Sorry."

Jenna looked up and down the hallway. No one was at either end. But then she heard something. Like a door closing. "Come on!" She pulled Wilbur down the hall. Then she opened the nearest door and pulled Wilbur inside. He flicked on the light. Carl was there, his eyes shut. "Carl, you can open your eyes, we're the only ones in here," Jenna said.

"If I can't see you, then you're not here!" Carl yelled.

"Carl, that's stupid. Just open your eyes. I have a plan," Wilbur snapped. Carl opened one eye.

"I hope it's better than the last one," he said sarcastically.

"Oh, ha ha. You're so funny, Carl. Just don't go to the family, alright?" said Wilbur.

"What do you mean, 'don't go to the family'? How can we not go to the family in this time of family crisis? By leaving the garage door unlocked, you let the time machine get stolen, and now the entire time stream could be altered! That, and someone took my bike," Carl yelled.

"Why would a robot need a bike?" Jenna asked.

"Not the time, Jenna! Look, I told you. It's gonna all work out." He ran over to a table that was set up to illustrate his plan. "Ok. First, we'll keep Lewis in the garage away from everyone. Jenna and I show up and give him the pep talk of the century. Then, he fixes the time machine."

Wilbur put an acorn on the table. "Why is it an acorn?" Carl asked.

"I didn't have time to sculpt everything. Okay, now, the time machine is fixed. His confidence in inventing is restored. He goes back to the science fair, fixes his memory scanner, thus restoring the space-time continuum," Wilbur explained.

"What about taking him back to see his mom?" Carl asked.

"I just told him that to buy some time," Wilbur clarified.

"Oh, yeah, I can't see that one blowing up in your face," Carl said sarcastically.

"I told him not to, but he just doesn't listen," Jenna added, shaking her head.

"You know, I know exactly what you mean," he agreed.

"You do know that this is going to be a major flaw in the plan, don't you?" she asked Wilbur.

"Trust me. I got it under control. Wilbur Robinson never fails." Jenna raised an eyebrow. Wilbur's eyes widened a little. "But on the slight chance that I do…"

"On the slight chance, yeah, I'll run the numbers," Carl said. He pulled down on the lever on the side of his head. A number pad appeared, and Carl quickly pushed a few buttons, a long paper coming out of his mouth. He tore it off and looked at it. He gasped.

"What is it?" Wilbur asked quickly.

"Well, it's not… it doesn't pertain to anything in… You know, there's not necessarily…" Wilbur raised an eyebrow. "There's a 99.999999 chance that you won't exist," Carl confessed.

"What?" Wilbur asked.

"And I didn't want to tell you, but I did," Carl noted.

"I won't exist?" Wilbur asked.

"And where does that leave me? Alone, rusting in a corner," Carl added.

Jenna was frozen with fear. _We can't do this! Now's the time to forget the plan, take Lewis home, and hope the time stream isn't too messed up. I… I can't lose my best friend. _She looked at Wilbur. His mouth was hanging open, his eyes wide.

"What am I worried about?" Wilbur asked, dropping his shocked expression. Jenna just stared at him, her eye twitching a little.

"Now, blueprints?" Carl pulled the lever and a blue, rolled up piece of paper appeared out of his chest. Wilbur grabbed them. "Come on, Jenna," he said, turning on his heel. Jenna shook her head and followed after him.

"Wilbur… Wilbur, wait!" she called.

"What?"

"This is not a good idea! What if something goes wrong? I'm so not rescuing you from a parallel dimension!" she snapped.

"Jenna, relax. It'll be fine, I promise," he assured.

"No, Wilbur, this isn't something you can promise!" she cried.

He squeezed her shoulder. "Then I promise to the furthest point possible. Do you trust me or not?"

She sighed. "I guess I do." He grinned.

"Knew I could count on you, Jen. Let's get going." They went up the travel tube and back to the garage. "Ok, Lewis, I got the blueprints." They looked around the garage. It was empty. "Lewis?" No one answered.

"Bad, very bad!" Jenna yelled.

"Calm down. We'll find him," Wilbur reassured. He went back up the tube. Jenna looked back at the empty garage before running after him.

"Where should we look first?" she asked.

"Let's just look everywhere, ok?" He ran down a hall and opened a door. A tunnel was on the other side.

"I don't remember this," Jenna said.

"That's because this is the first time you've seen it. Come on." They ran down the tunnel. There was a ladder at the end. They climbed up and pushed the hatch at the top open. They were in the living room. "Lewis?" Wilbur called.

"If you're looking for him, he and Grandpa just left." Wilbur's Uncle Gaston came up to them. He was covered in bruises.

"Did you see where they went?" Wilbur asked.

"I think they went to the second floor passage. Hey Billie, did you fix your train yet?" Gaston asked.

"Not yet. I think it's the air passage carburetor, though."

"I could take a look at it, Aunt Billie," Jenna offered.

"Jenna, we don't have time for this!" Wilbur yelled as she ran over to the train.

"Chill out, I'll only take a minute," Jenna insisted, grabbing a wrench and sliding under the giant train. The sound of things unscrewing filled the room. Then there was a small explosion.

"Are you ok, Jenna?" Wilbur asked, suddenly concerned. Jenna slid out from under the train. He face was covered in black soot. Wilbur burst out laughing.

"Oh, ha, ha, so funny," Jenna snapped.

"Don't worry, Jenna, you tried and you failed. But at least you know not to do that again," Billie comforted.

"It's ok. It'll just be another minute," Jenna said, disappearing under the train again. Aunt Billie and Gaston exchanged worried looks as Wilbur continued to laugh. There was a sharp clicking noise, and the train started back up again. Gaston and Billie applauded Jenna as she stood back up.

"Don't mention it, now let's go!" She grabbed Wilbur by the arm and pulled him out of the room. They ran down a corridor and up a set of stairs.

"I think the second floor passage is this way." He opened a door. The only thing inside was a large pipe. "Great, we found it!" He and Jenna dived into the pipe. When they resurfaced, they were inside a toilet. "Lewis!" Wilbur called.

"Wilbur, if we ever get out of this, I am going to kill you," Jenna threatened. They disappeared back down the pipe and came out in the art wing. Laszlo and Tallulah were in there, fighting.

"At least apologize!" Tallulah yelled.

"It's one little paint stain, you'll live," Laszlo defended.

"Laszlo, Tallulah, have you seen a kid wearing a hat with fruit on it?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah, he went by with Grandpa Bud a few minutes ago," Laszlo said.

"Great, thanks!" They ran from the art wing and down towards Franny's music room. On the way, something slammed into Wilbur, sending him to the ground. It was Lewis. Jenna helped Wilbur up.

"Lewis, I told you to stay in the garage!" Wilbur yelled.

"I did, but I went up the tube and I ran into your family, and I…" Wilbur cut him off.

"You met my FAMILY?"

"Do I have to say 'I told you so'?" Jenna asked.

"Please don't." Wilbur thought for a moment before grabbing Lewis's ear and pulling him back down the hall. He, Lewis, and Jenna all entered a dark closet. Wilbur closed the door and turned on the light. "Pop quiz. Who have you met, and what have you learned?" he asked.

"Ok. Bud, Fritz, and Joe are brothers. Fritz is married to Petunia, and is she…" Lewis made a gesture with his hand.

"Cranky? Yes."

"Tallulah and Laszlo are their children. Joe is married to Billie. Lefty is the butler. Spike and Dimitri are twins, and I don't know who they're related to," Lewis continued.

"Neither do we. Go on," Wilbur prodded.

"Lucille is married to Bud, and your dad, Cornelius, is their son. What does Cornelius look like?" Lewis asked. Wilbur paused.

"Tom Selleck."

Both Lewis and Jenna stared at him before Lewis continued. "Okay, Cornelius is married to Franny, and her brothers are Gaston and Art," Lewis finished.

"You're forgetting something!" Wilbur reminded.

"Forgetting? Oh, right. Wilbur is the son of Franny and Cornelius."

"And nobody realized that you were from the past?" Wilbur asked.

"Nope."

"Phew."

"Thank you. Thank you. Hold your applause, thank you very much," Lewis joked. Both Jenna and Wilbur smiled as Wilbur turned off the light in the closet.

A/N: 5th chapter, done! Sorry to any train experts who know there probably isn't an air passage carburator. I just made that up. Phew, long chapter! Over two thousand words! Any comments?

Jenna: I thought it was brilliant.

Wilbur: I don't know. Jenna really isn't that smart. At least not smart enough to fix a train.

Jenna: Hey!

Wilbur: Did you even look at your last report card?

Jenna: Whatever. At least I don't have a crush on the author.

Me: Which reminds me, I'm very angry!

Wilbur: Why? What's wrong?

Me: No one is reviewing! I have plenty of people reading this story, but I only have TWO reviews!

Wilbur: That's bad. Everyone should be reviewing.  
Me: I know! But I guess some people are just too lazy to do it.

Wilbur: I can save the future as we know it, but people can't review. It's a shame.

Me: THANK YOU!

(Jenna makes fake retching noises in the backround.)

Me: Jenna, will you SHUT UP?

(Jenna and I start arguing noisily.)

Wilbur: Um, well, I guess I have to break this up. We'll see you next chapter!


	6. Fixing the Time Machine

Future Girl

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own MTR. But oh, do I wish!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6- Fixing the Time Machine 

"I don't even know what I'm doing."

"Keep moving forward."

"I mean, this stuff is way too advanced for me."

"Keep moving forward."

"And what if I can't fix this? What are we going to do?"

"Keep moving forward."

"Why do you keep saying that? And don't just say 'keep moving forward'," Lewis said.

"He's right, Wilbur, it's annoying," Jenna agreed. She was sitting in the open time machine while Lewis tried to fix it.

"It's my dad's motto," Wilbur explained.

"Why would his motto be 'keep moving forward'?" Lewis asked.

"It's what he does," Wilbur clarified.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lewis asked.

"That is an excellent question." Wilbur grinned at Jenna, and she hopped down from the time machine. They pulled Lewis up and led him to a balcony with a number of weather instruments and a telescope. Wilbur looked into the eyepiece and turned it a bit. "Have a look," he beckoned, stepping aside so Lewis could get through. "Robinson Industries: the world's largest research-and-design-factory. My dad runs the company. They mass produce his inventions. His motto, 'Keep Moving Forward'. It's what he does," Wilbur explained.

"Oh Wilbur, your forgetting something," Jenna reminded. "Oh, right. Jenna's dad, Tom McKinnon, is my dad's right hand man. They've been through everything together. Since they were kids," Wilbur added.

"What has your dad invented?" Lewis asked Wilbur. "Everything. Carl, the time machine, the travel tubes."

"Your dad invented the time machine?"

"Yep. Five years ago, dad wakes up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. Wants to build a time machine. So he starts working!" Wilbur pulled both Jenna and Lewis back into the house. "We're talking plans. We're talking scale models. We're talking prototypes!" Wilbur snapped his fingers and a light clicked on. It shone on a glass case that contained a single nut.

"That's a prototype?" Lewis asked.

"The very first. Or what's left of it," Wilbur said.

"Yikes."

"Yeah. Dark day at the Robinson house."

"You could hear the explosion all the way from my house," Jenna added.

"Prototypes two and three, not much better," Wilbur said, pushing Lewis around the garage and Jenna quickly following. "Number six, fifty-eight, two twelve, four eighty-five, nine fifty-two, and they all end up the same way." Wilbur held up three signs. One said "Failure", one had a frowny-face on it, and the last had a picture of a toilet, causing Jenna to giggle. "But he doesn't give up!" Wilbur looked up at Lewis's head. "Dude, I can't take you seriously in that hat." Wilbur tossed him a baseball cap with a lightning bolt on it, like the one he had on his shirt. "He keeps working and working until finally, he gets it. The first working time machine." Wilbur gestured to the time machine they were repairing. "Then, he keeps working and working until he gets it again. The second working time machine." A blue and green model was in front of them.

"Kind of small," Lewis said.

"I'm assuming that's a joke. I'm ignoring you for time reasons. This, my friend, is merely a model because, unfortunately, time machine number two, is in the hands of the bowler hat guy." They walked back over to the time machine. "Pretty amazing story, huh?" Wilbur asked.

"Yeah," Lewis agreed.

"Now, are you ready to start working?"

Lewis got under the time machine and began to work while Jenna and Wilbur watched eagerly. Every few minutes, Jenna would catch Wilbur's eye and grin. He always grinned back. _Maybe this plan is possible. _Lewis screwed in a final part and got up.

"I think that's it. I did it!" Lewis said excitedly.

"I knew you could," Wilbur agreed. They all got in the time machine and Wilbur started it up.

"Nice work, my friend," he commented as the engine purred. Then the time machine jerked. They all looked around. It wobbled as it lifted into the air, then the circuits under the controls blew open and filled the cabin with thick black smoke. The time machine landed to the floor of the garage with a thud. The door opened and the smoke was released. All three of their faces were covered in soot, and the hem of Jenna's shirt was singed. "Well, you know what they say, 'Keep moving'…"

"Don't say it!" Lewis yelled.

"Don't yell at him!" Jenna yelled back, standing up. Lewis stared hard at her for a few seconds before getting out of the time machine and storming angrily around the garage. Wilbur got down and helped Jenna out before following Lewis. Then Franny's voice came over the intercom.

"Boys, Jenna! Dinner time!"

"Not now, Mom," Wilbur said.

"If you aren't up here in five minutes, I'm gonna come down and get you," Franny called back. They all looked at the time machine. "You better get up there," Wilbur said, handing Lewis the hat. Lewis put it back on his head and walked underneath the travel tube. He was sucked up and out of the garage. Wilbur and Jenna followed suit. "You know, it's not that big of a deal. So you made a mistake, it doesn't really matter," Wilbur noted as they walked toward the dining room.

"It is a big deal. I finally thought I was good at something. And now I know I'm not," Lewis said.

"You are good at this Lewis," Jenna insisted.

"No, I'm not!" Jenna sighed.

"Then you're not the person I thought you were." She went ahead and got to the dining room first. Everybody was sitting around the table, talking and laughing. She took the closest empty seat, up at the head of the table where Franny was sitting. She frowned when she saw Jenna.

"Jenna, what happened to your shirt?" she asked. Jenna looked down. Her shirt was still scorched from when the time machine broke for the second time.

"It was probably from earlier, Franny," said Gaston. "She fixed Billie's toy train by herself."

"Really?" Franny asked happily.

"But not before something exploded and covered her in soot," Wilbur said, sitting down next to Jenna.

"Well, I guess I just hang around here so much I catch on from you guys," Jenna said nervously. Then she silently kicked Wilbur under the table, causing him to jump. Carl stepped up toward the table.

"Ladies and gentlemen, dinner is served." A bunch of mini Carls leapt out of Carl's chest and onto the table, carrying bowls of spaghetti and meatballs. They each set a bowl in front of every person. Then they continued to run around the table. Jenna immediately dug into her food. Wilbur stared at her.

"Do you have any self control at all?" he asked.

"Well sorry, but I was woken up at midnight last night and I didn't get to eat breakfast or lunch," she snapped. Carl cleared his throat softly. Wilbur and Jenna looked at him.

"We gotta talk."

Wilbur disappeared under the table, but Jenna stayed where she was, calmly eating her spaghetti. But Wilbur pulled her under the table with them.

"What's the kid still doing here? Any of this ring a bell? Science fair, Memory Scanner, a time stream that needs fixing?" Carl hissed so that the people above wouldn't hear him.

"Minor setback. He's just having a small confidence issue," Wilbur said.

Jenna scoffed. "Small? More like huge. Very huge."

"You're not making it any better by snapping at everyone all the time," Wilbur whispered.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Carl offered.

"No."

"I give a mean back rub."

"No."

"Shiatsu?"

"No."

"Feng shui?"

"I got it under control." They all resurfaced at the table. Franny was talking to Lewis.

"So, Lewis, are you in Wilbur and Jenna's class?"

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"No."

Jenna shook her head.

"Well, um, yes and no. Lewis is a new transfer student," Wilbur explained.

"Where're you from, Lewis?" Gaston asked.

"Canada?"

"I think you mean North Montana. It hasn't been called Canada in years," Tallulah corrected.

"Do you know Sam Gundersen?" Lucille asked.

"It's a big country," Lewis said nervously.

"State!"

"I wonder if you're related," Lucille said.

"Maybe if he took his hat off."

Wilbur and Jenna exchanged horrified glances.

"Oh, good idea. Then we can see if he has the family cowlick." Jenna elbowed Wilbur.

"He can't because he's got bad hat-hair," Wilbur said quickly. Jenna sighed disappointedly.

"Oh, nonsense. A North Montana man doesn't care about hat hair," Uncle Art insisted.

"Let's see the cowlick!"

"Alright everyone, hold your horses. Lewis, do you mind? I'm afraid this isn't going to stop otherwise," Franny said. Wilbur bit his lip. He grabbed a meatball and threw it at Gaston. When Gaston looked over, Wilbur and Jenna pointed to Franny.

"And so it begins." He stabbed a meatball with his fork, shoved it inside a mini cannon, and pulled the cord. Just as Franny was about to remove Lewis's hat, the meatball hit her cheek. She tasted the sauce that was left on her cheek.

"Surely that, is not the best you can do," she said, swiftly turning around. Gaston fired another meatball, and she jumped up on the table and punched it away. Several more meatballs flew threw the air, but all missed.

"Impressive, little sister. Your skills are strong, but not strong enough," Gaston said.

"Your words do not threaten me, brother."

"Then enough words. Now the real battle begins." Meatballs continued to fall heavily threw the air, but Franny was able to block every one.

"Your meatballs are useless against me," Franny said, taking a battle stance.

"Then perhaps it's time for SPICY ITALIAN SAUSAGE!" Franny gasped as the sausage was fired at her. It soared across the table and toward her. But she karate-chopped it away. It flew back across the room and straight into Gaston, knocking him from his seat. Everyone cheered when Gaston waved a little white flag of surrender.

"This is why I love eating dinner at your house," Jenna said to Wilbur. Once everyone had settled down and finished their spaghetti, Carl cleared away the dishes.

"Okay, gang. Time for the second course. And what goes better with meatballs than PB&J?" He pulled his head lever and a machine came out. Toast shot out from the headpiece and everybody caught two slices. Carl went to turn on the machine, but it just sputtered.

"Carl?" "Is everything alright?" Franny asked.

"We're just experiencing bugs." Wilbur and Jenna exchanged glances and nodded.

They got up from their seats and pulled Lewis over to Carl. "Lewis is an inventor. He can fix it," Wilbur said.

"Wilbur, you know I can't," Lewis whispered.

"Come on, give it a try," Lucille said.

"You don't understand what's at stake here. Uncle Joe's seen the toast!" Uncle Art exclaimed. Everyone looked down to Uncle Joe's seat. His face was turning red as he looked down at the plate.

"We're past the point of no return!"

"If he doesn't get PB&J," Aunt Billie said.

"We all pay!" finished Petunia.

"I… I don't know," Lewis said hesitantly.

"You'd really be helping us out, Lewis," Franny said.

"Please."

Lewis sighed. "All right." There was a collective cheer from around the table.

"You'll be fine," Jenna assured, placing her hand on Lewis's shoulder. He nodded and smiled at her before beginning to work on the machine using the tools Carl had given him. Everyone kept their eyes on Lewis. After a few minutes of screwing and drilling, Franny finally spoke.

"So, Mr. Fix-it, how's it looking?" she asked.

"Pretty good, Mrs. Robinson. I've recalibrated the dispensing conduits, and aligned the ejection mechanism." Lewis continued to explain, but Jenna wasn't listening. She gently poked Wilbur's side.

"Do you really think this'll work?" she asked quietly.

"I don't see why not. He's a smart kid," Wilbur whispered back.

"But what if it isn't fixed? That'll just make him feel worse about himself!" she whispered.

"Jenna, you haven't been coming to my house enough if you can really say that," Wilbur whispered.

"It's so exciting, let her rip, Lewis!" Aunt Billie called.

"Quickly! Uncle Joe can't hold on much longer," Uncle Art warned.

"Go, Carl," Lewis prompted. Carl picked it up and pushed a button. It began to spin. But then, it jerked and sputtered. The next thing anyone knew, they were all covered in peanut butter and jelly. "Oh no, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Lewis apologized.

"You failed!" Grandpa shouted excitedly.

"And it was awesome!"

"Exceptional!"

"Outstanding!" The only one who had anything negative to say was Aunt Petunia.

"From failing, you learned. From success, not so much," explained Aunt Billie.

"If I gave up every time I failed, I would have never made the meatball cannon," Gaston said, stroking his mini cannon.

"I never would have made my fireproof pants," said Grandpa. His pants were on fire. But they burned up, and fell to the floor in ashes. He was only left in his boxers and shirt. "I'm still working out the kinks."

"Like my husband always says…" Franny began. Suddenly, Carl burst out in a mini show. All with the words, "Keep Moving Forward." Everyone continued to praise Lewis. Wilbur and Jenna smiled at each other.

"All right, everyone, quiet down, quiet down," Franny said, holding her goblet of water. "I propose a toast to Lewis, and his brilliant failure. May it lead to success in the future," she finished. Everyone voiced his or her agreement.

"You're all so nice. If I had a family, I'd want them to be just like you," Lewis said.

"Oh, well then, to Lewis." "To Lewis," everyone echoed. Then they all dumped their water on their head. Lewis shrugged and followed suit. Franny walked over to Jenna and Wilbur.

"What did he mean, if he had a family?" she asked.

"Oh, Lewis is an orphan," Wilbur explained.

"Orphan?" Franny repeated, horrified.

Everyone started talking happily. But then huge thuds filled the dining room, followed by a loud roar. They all turned around to face the huge window. A dinosaur was outside, looking at them with its huge eyes. Everyone stared at it in awe.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a pet dinosaur?" Lewis asked excitedly.

"Because we don't," Wilbur squeaked.

"What are you talking about? He's standing right here!" Lewis said. The dinosaur crashed through the glass, and swallowed Lewis up.

A/N: Wow, this is getting tough. Don't I wish it was the weekend so that I could write until 3 a.m. or later. Plus, the chapters are getting longer. By the way, thanks to NobleBrokenBeauty for her faithful reviewing. She has a total of 5 whole reviews! Right now, she wins the grand prize of being mentioned in my fanfic. Yayyyyyyy, for NobleBrokenBeauty! Also, thanks to BowlerHatGuy for being my first reviewer to this story. But I digress, do you guys have anything important to say?

Wilbur: I do. Where is all this good stuff that you said is happening to me and Jenna?

Me: That's coming up in the next chapter and the next couple chapters after that, I promise!

Wilbur: Alright. But where's Jenna? I haven't seen her all day.

Me: I think I pushed her into an alternate universe portal.

Wilbur: You WHAT?

Me: Oh, wait, no. I pushed my refrigorator into an atlernate universe portal. Jenna said she was sick and couldn't come in.

Wilbur: Of course, she always bails out on me, especially when she thinks I'm mad at her.

Me: Well, I guess this is it. The final author's note before I can never do this.

Wilbur: What do you mean?

(I quickly kiss his cheek.)

Me: Anyway, gotta go!

Wilbur: Wait, what's gonna happen between me and Jenna? TELL ME!

(No answer, Seeing as I'm hiding in a closet on the other side of town.)


	7. The Big Dinosaur Fight Scene

Future Girl

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own MTR

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7- The Big Dinosaur Fight Scene!

The Dinosaur swallowed Lewis up.

Everyone gasped. Jenna nearly fainted, but grabbed Wilbur's hand for support. _NO! THIS CAN'T HAPPEN!_

"Jenna!" Wilbur said desperately, trying to keep her from falling.Then the dinosaur stuck out its tongue. Lewis was clinging onto it. Jenna was able to breath again, and she let go of Wilbur, blushing a little, and standing up straight. The whistling of Billie's train filled the air.

"Choo-chew on this!" she yelled as the train moved across the dining room and out the window. It hit the dinosaur and Lewis was released from its grasp. But at the last possible second, he grabbed Lewis by the back his shirt. Then it started running on top of the train.

"Lewis!" Wilbur called.

"What do we do now?" Jenna asked fearfully. The dinosaur was running out of train, and it jumped from the train back onto solid ground. All of the Robinsons ran out to the dinosaur. Laszlo, who reached the dinosaur first on his jet pack, squirted paint over its eyes. Before the dino could wipe all of it off, Gaston and Tallulah fired Lefty out of a cannon. Lefty firmly attached himself to it and pulled Lewis away from its mouth, throwing him through the air before he landed safely in Uncle Art's spaceship.

Franny pulled Wilbur and Jenna aside. "Get to safety as fast as you can. We'll be fine," she instructed. Then she ran off to go help.

"But…" Jenna began.

"Let's go, Jenna," Wilbur said, pulling on her arm.

"I can't!" she yelled.

"You heard what my mom said, we have to go!"

"I can't, Wilbur. I promised that I would help, and this is no different. We have to stay and make sure Lewis is safe." Wilbur bit his lip. "Do you trust me or not?" she yelled.

"Um… I…" He took a deep breath. "You know I'd trust you to the end, Jen." She smiled.

"Then let's go."

They turned back to the fight. The dinosaur grabbed Gaston in his teeth by the arms. "Run!" Franny yelled to Lewis, who ran away from them and up the hill. The dinosaur swung Gaston and released him, causing him to hit Franny and send them both rolling across the grass.

"Mom!" Wilbur cried, starting to run to where his mother lay.

"No! We have to find Lewis!" Jenna said, grabbing his wrist to stop him. She scanned the scene with her eyes. Lewis was nowhere in sight. _No. _Then she heard the snapping of jaws. She looked farther down the hill from where they were standing. Lewis was trapped in a corner by the dinosaur, which was desperately trying to grab him, but his head was far too big. When the dinosaur paused, Wilbur ran down to Lewis and grabbed him away from the dinosaur. Jenna ran down to join them. Lewis continued to run, but Wilbur stopped and stared up at the dinosaur.

"What are you doing, let's go!" she screamed.

"Bowler Hat Guy!" Jenna looked up at the dino's head. A bowler hat was perched on top, and it was twitching. The dinosaur gave another great roar, then started after them. Wilbur looked from the dinosaur to Jenna.

"Jenna, get out of the way!" He pushed her to the side and into some bushes. The dinosaur grabbed Wilbur by the back of his shirt and threw him into the air, ready to swallow him whole. Jenna watched, frozen in terror. _No. I can't lose him. Please, no!_

"WILBUR, NO!" She couldn't control her worry. She was shaking, and tears were running down her cheeks.

But Lewis was up in the air now, and caught Wilbur's ankle and jammed the dinosaur's mouth open using a shovel. Jenna didn't take her eyes off the two of them. She saw something small and round knock the bowler hat off the dinosaur's head. It swayed for a few seconds, and then fell to the ground, depositing both boys onto the grass. As soon as Jenna could get herself untangled from the bush, she ran over to them and tackled Lewis in a hug.

"Thank God you're ok!"

"What, no hug for the guy who practically saved your life?" asked Wilbur. She laughed and hugged Wilbur tightly. "Um, Jenna, I can't breath!" he said in a strained voice. She just hugged him tighter.

"Don't ever do something that stupid again!" she scolded.

"I won't if you stop choking me," he said.

She let go of him and smiled. "You're sure that you're alright?" she asked. He nodded. They just stood there, staring at each other for a moment.

"Uh, guys?" Lewis waved his hand in front of Jenna's face. Both she and Wilbur immediately blushed and looked away, letting go of each other. Mrs. Robinson ran up to them, followed by everyone else.

"Are you boys all right? And you too, Jenna?" she asked. Jenna nodded.

"We're good, Mom." Franny hugged Wilbur and started kissing his cheek repeatedly.

"Yeah, did you see us take out that dinosaur, aw, it was so cool, Mom…" Everyone froze and looked at Lewis. "Oh, I mean, I'm sorry…" Franny smiled and let go of Wilbur.

"Lewis, it's ok." She hugged him and kissed his cheek. "I'm really happy you're safe."

"Y-your head." Jenna looked up to Franny's forehead. A large bruise was forming at her hairline. Wilbur must have seen it too, because he grabbed her wrist and squeezed. "You all sacrificed yourselves. For me," Lewis said quietly.

"Well, of course," Gaston said.

"You are a special kid," Uncle Art added.

"One of a kind."

Carl ran over to Jenna and Wilbur. "Okay, you should get him out of here before something really bad happens!"

"Silly, silly robot, I got it all under control." He walked to where everyone was grouped around Lewis. "Okay, everybody, it's been a long, hard day filled with emotional turmoil and dinosaur fights, so why don't you all hit the hay, and Lewis and me will get going."

"Do you have to go now? It's getting late, maybe Lewis could spend the night," Franny suggested.

"Mom, maybe some other time, okay?"

"Well, anytime you want to come over, you just come over," Franny said.

"Mom."

"The truth is, we love having you."

"We really have to go," said Wilbur.

"No. No you don't. You have to stay. I mean, who would be a better family for you than us? So what do you say, Lewis? Do you want to be a Robinson?" Franny asked. Everything was dead silent.

"You want to adopt me?" Lewis asked quietly. He looked to Wilbur. Wilbur's mouth was hanging open, and staring from Lewis to his mother. Then Lewis nodded. The Robinson family broke out in cheers.

Jenna punched Wilbur's arm. "Do something!" she hissed. Wilbur looked to Carl. Carl glanced toward the Robinsons, then back to Wilbur, replacing his normal eyes with X's. Wilbur knocked off Lewis's hat, revealing the tall, blond hair underneath it. Everyone gasped.

"Ok, it's true, I'm from the past. Now you know the big secret," Lewis said.

"Wilbur what have you done? How could you bring him here?" Franny asked.

"That is an excellent question," Wilbur said nervously.

"And, um, for the record, Mrs. Robinson, I was in on this too," Jenna said meekly.

"Jenna!"

"Please, don't get mad at Wilbur, or Jenna. They were just being good friends," Lewis said.

"Lewis, I am so sorry, but you have to go," Franny said.

"What? You just said…"

"I know what I said."

"I'm from the past, so what?" Lewis asked. Franny bit her lip.

"Lewis. Lewis, look at me. You're a great kid, and we would never do anything to hurt you, but… I'm sorry. You have to go back to your own time," she insisted. Wilbur and Jenna looked at each other.

"Um… yeah, about that," Wilbur began, "One of the time machines is broken, and the other was stolen, by a guy with a bowler hat. Which kinda explains the dino."

Franny looked up at the dinosaur. "I'm calling your father."

"Wait, if I have to leave, can I at least go back and find my mom? Wilbur promised," Lewis said.

"You promised WHAT?" Franny asked angrily.

"I was never going to do it! I swear!" But as soon as the words escaped Wilbur's lips, he covered his mouth and gasped. Jenna buried her face in her hands and shook her head.

"You lied to me?" Lewis asked.

"No… yes."

Lewis clenched his teeth. "I can't believe I was actually dumb enough to think you were my friend!" he yelled, running down a hill and away from the Robinsons.

"I am your friend!" Wilbur called. Lewis didn't stop running.

"Mister." He and Jenna turned around. "You're grounded till you die. And Jenna, I will be calling your parents and telling them all about this," Franny said. Then she and the others stalked off to bed.

"What do we do now that we're basically dead for the rest of our lives?" Jenna asked sarcastically.

"We find Lewis." Wilbur started down the hill. Jenna sighed and followed. "Lewis! Let's just talk about this, ok? Lewis, come on! I know you're around here somewhere!" Wilbur called as they ran down the hill.

"We're really sorry, Lewis! Please, just come talk to us!" Jenna yelled. They ran up a hill to a hedge shaped like a teapot and cup. Lewis was there. But so was someone else.

It was a man dressed in black, with a bowler hat and a time machine.

Jenna and Wilbur gasped. Lewis glared daggers at them. "Lewis, please, don't!" Jenna pleaded. Lewis ignored her. He was glaring at Wilbur. Wilbur mouthed the word "no". But Lewis got into the time machine with Bowler Hat Guy, soaring away into the skyline.

And all Wilbur and Jenna could do was watch.

A/N: Ooh, Angsty! I loved writing this chapter, just so everyone knows. And I have a feeling the next one will be way short, but I've been writing a lot of 2,000 word and higher chapters. And now it's time to turn to the peanut gallery.

Wilbur: Hey! I'm not a peanut!

Jenna: No, you idiot! She means the ones who are always making stupid comments. I'm pretty sure she means just you.

Wilbur: Yeah, Miss 'I'm too sick to come in'.

Jenna: I had strep throat, thank you! All you would hear from me is rasping noises. And even that would be extremely painful for me.

Me: Ok, ok, settle down. There will be no fighting today because we have a guest.

Wilbur: Who is it? Is it someone we know?

Me: Yes. We know her quite well from her fanfics and her reviews and PMs. Hey beanie, come on in!

(bean15 enters)

bean15: Hey guys, what's up?

Me: Glad you could make it. Do you mind if we say Emily instead of bean15?

Emily: Naw, it's cool.

Me: Great. I hope you like the chapter.

(Emily and I look at Wilbur. He's staring at Emily with wide eyes.)

Emily: It he ok?

Me: I don't know. Hey Wilbur, you alright?

Jenna: Why are you staring at her like that?

Wilbur: She's pretty...

Jenna: Oh no! Not again! Pick one author to crush on! You can't have both!

(Emily and I blush.)

Jenna: Alright, let's get you out of here until you know which one you like. We'll see you guys next chapter, if he's not acting like a lovesick zombie.

(Jenna drags Wilbur away, despite his many protests.)

Me: Want to go get some frozen yogurt?

Emily: Sure.

(Emily and I exit.)

A/N in the A/N: Thanks to bean15 for letting me use her in an A/N. And sorry to you, beanie, if you didn't want me to use your name. PMs and Reviews are accepted as payment for this chapter, and that goes for everyone!


	8. Things Get Complicated

Future Girl

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own MTR

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8- Things Get Complicated

Jenna watched as the time machine soared away, with Lewis inside it. "So… um… what do we do now?" she asked quietly.

Wilbur looked completely lost. Everything around them was completely silent except the rustling from the differently shaped bushes.

"W…Wilbur? Are you alright?" she asked quietly, placing her hand lightly on his shoulder.

"I can't believe this," Wilbur said quietly, sitting down on the ground and leaning against the giant teapot bush behind him.

"Can't believe what?" Jenna asked.

"I mess up big time, then when I try to fix things, everything that could possibly go wrong does go wrong. It's almost like the time stream wants to be altered! And worst of all, I'm getting you in trouble for what I did. I can't believe what an idiot I am!" Wilbur yelled, hitting the ground with his fist.

Jenna sat down next to him. "I don't think you're an idiot," she whispered.

"You know Jenna, you really aren't helping by putting me down… wait, did you say you _don't_ think I'm an idiot?" he asked disbelievingly. She nodded.

"Wilbur, you made a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes sometimes. But most kids our age wouldn't try and fix a problem like this all on their own. They would confess and let the adults deal with it. You're actually being responsible for taking the blame. And…" She sighed. _Just do it. You've done more difficult things before_, she told herself. Jenna gently took his hand in hers and squeezed. "…I think you're being really brave." Wilbur's eyes immediately shot down and looked at their intertwined hands and blushed.

"Jenna?" he asked weakly.

"Please don't give up, Wilbur. There is no way you are getting me in this much trouble and then just give up. We have to keep trying," Jenna said. Wilbur sighed.

"What am I supposed to do? I have no idea where he went, what he's doing, I know nothing!" he yelled.

"Trust me, Wilbur, this isn't the first time."

He scowled at her. "You really aren't helping."

"Well, sometimes the truth hurts. But you can't let that get in your way. What do you think we should do, oh master of the plan?" Jenna asked jokingly.

"Why don't you think of something? You've just been my yes-girl all day, I think you should at least _try_ to help!" Wilbur yelled.

"Try? I've been _trying_ all day; in fact, I've been _doing _all day, doing whatever you said! And I'm starting to think I should have kicked you out of my house when you told me the time machine was stolen!"

"Fine! Maybe you should just go running home now, save yourself!"

"Maybe I will!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

Jenna stood up and turned her back to Wilbur, her face red with rage. _Not helping! If he's gonna treat me like dirt, I don't want to help him! _She raced down the hill and away from the Robinson house, not looking back for a second. She ran all the way back to her house. She ignored Wilbur yelling for her to come back. _I don't need him. Some best friend he's turning out to be. _

Yanking the front door open, she ran upstairs, past her mother and sister in the kitchen. Then she ran into her room, slammed the door shut, and locked it. Her forehead was covered in sticky sweat, her coffee-colored hair tousled and coming out of its braids, and she was breathing heavily. Not that she noticed.

_Great. What am I supposed to do now? _

She looked around her room for a few moments. She saw something glimmering from its place on the nightstand. Where it had always been. She picked it up and looked at it.

It was a holo-picture of her and Wilbur, on Jenna's tenth birthday, when they had thrown her the surprise party. She had already smashed cake on Wilbur's face because he didn't tell her he was involved before it was taken. You could still see a small glob of icing on his chin. But they were smiling up at her from the hologram. Jenna started breathing heavily again, and she threw the picture against the wall.

It smashed into a million pieces.

Then she jumped on her bed and started sobbing into her pillow. Jenna stayed like this for a long time. _He is such a jerk! I can't believe he blames me for not being able to have everything go the way he wants! I don't care if I never see his stupid face again!_ At that exact moment, an extremely loud roll of thunder hit her ears. She jumped and lifted herself up, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"What was that?" she asked out loud. Then she gasped.

She was in her room, but it wasn't her room anymore. Or at least it didn't look like it.

All the walls were brown and dirty, instead of their normally shade of cherry red. Her bed was now a cot with dirty sheets and a thin blanket. _Oh no. _She looked over to the wall. There was nothing. No dent where the picture had hit, no shattered pieces on the floor below.

_Wilbur, what did you do? _

She pulled the door open and ran downstairs. Her mom and her twin sister, Paige, were no longer in the kitchen. Jenna's heartbeat was rising rapidly. _They… they probably just went out to see what's going on. _She rushed outside. But she didn't see her mother or Paige. What she did see was horrible. No longer was there the sparkling utopia she called home.

What was there was a dirty, smoggy, dusty city with huge factories where the skyscrapers used to be. And there was a huge, greenish-brown storm cloud hovering over the Robinsons' house, which still looked like normal.

A star of hope in the dark.

_Wilbur. _

She took off running, determined to get to the house in time.

A/N: Dun, dun, dun! So? Comments? Anyone?

Wilbur: I... I... oh, that's disgusting! Jenna holding my hand?!?! Never!!!

Jenna: Oh, please, you know you would like it.

Wilbur: I would not! Why would I want to be interested in YOU? You in all your gross, girlyness?

Jenna: Sigh. Men.

Me: Tell me about it. Anyway, this chapter is forever and all time dedicated to bean15, for she was a wonderful person and was the first reviewer on my new Lion King story, Anana Banana. Thanks, beanie!

Wilbur: By the way, would you mind asking her to dinner for me if you PM her anytime soon?

Me: I would be happy to. She definitely deserves it!

Jenna: I guess it's alright with me. But bean15, if you lay one FINGER on my Wilbur, you are so dead meat!

Wilbur: My Wilbur? What's up with that?

Jenna: What can I say, I follow a story, not contridict it like YOU do. I go with the flow.

Wilbur: Fine, whatever, continue on with your weird girly hormones. Not that I blame you. I am awesome after all.

Me and Jenna: Wilbur, when will you learn?


	9. Fixing

Future Girl

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own MTR

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9- Fixing 

Jenna ran up to the Robinson house. She saw Lewis standing there under the cloud, staring up at it in shock as if it had just stolen his soul.

_I won't be too surprised if it did. _

She ran to him and gripped his shoulder. He jumped and turned to face her. "Jenna! You're alright!"

"Yeah, I am. Lewis, where's Wilbur? I need to tell him something important!" _Like that I'm sorry, he's not a jerk, that I…_

"Well, he kinda got sucked up into that." Lewis pointed up to the cloud. Her eyes widened.

"Oh, Carl was right about those calculations! Where is he, he might be able to help us," she asked.

"Doris broke him!" Lewis shouted. Jenna furrowed her brow.

"Just WHOM are you talking about?" she asked.

"The bowler hat! She ran her claw right through him!" Jenna's heart sunk. _Ok. That's one plan down. _Jenna looked to the house.

"Let's get inside. Maybe someone in there can help us!" They both ran to the house and into the garage.

"Mrs. Robinson, Uncle Art, Lefty!"

Lewis called for them, but they never answered. Jenna hit Lewis's arm. "Look." She pointed to something. It was the Memory Scanner. It started up, all on it's own, and showed how Bowler Hat Guy fooled InventCo into thinking the Memory Scanner was his, and how the hats took over. The machine switched off, and a red circular light was shining in the darkness. It was Doris. "No, no, this can't be happening, no!" Lewis cried.

"Oh, Lewis, it's already happened." The entire Robinson family, minus Wilbur, was wearing one of the mind control hats.

Jenna was speechless. Until Doris made some sort of whirring noise, and the family came after them. "Lewis, run!" They both ran across the garage. Lewis pulled Jenna into the broken time machine and closed the hatch. The Robinsons started pounding on it from every direction, trying in vain to get them. Jenna saw that they were headed for a big hole in the floor.

"Lewis, do something!"

"What?" he asked.

"ANYTHING!"

Lewis looked around the time machine. He saw the tools he had been using to fix the time machine earlier. _No, I just can't._

"Lewis!" Jenna cried.

Lewis took in a deep breath and grabbed the tools. He started working as fast as he could on the broken machine. Jenna watched him carefully, and made sure to keep anyone out. Uncle Art nearly was able to grab one of Jenna's braids when she got to close to the glass. And the time machine was about to go over the edge. Literally.

"Lewis, not to add any pressure, but please hurry!" she cried. Just then, the lights came on inside and the control panels lit up. Lewis got back up into the seat and turned the time machine on. It rocketed up out of the hole and out of the garage. But the house, which now looked like a giant Doris, followed right behind them.

They wove in and out of the town, and into a tunnel on an upper part of a building. A million little Dorises were swarming after them. Lewis drove forward, but the house had beaten them to the end and was blocking their way. Jenna could see the silhouette of all the Robinsons. He backed up, but the little Dorises were already starting to clog up the back way out.

"Now what?" Jenna asked.

"Why did I ever invent that stupid hat?" Lewis asked himself.

"What?"

"Buckle up, Jenna." Jenna quickly buckled her seatbelt. He typed some numbers into the keypad and pulled the lever. With a burst of speed, they headed towards the end of the tunnel.

"Take a good look around Doris, 'cause your future's about to change," Lewis said.

"Lewis, what are you doing?" Jenna asked, keeping her eyes locked on the red as it shone in her eyes. Just as they were about to crash into the house, they broke through the time stream. "Ok. I get it now," Jenna said.

Lewis grinned at her. They broke through the other end of the time stream, to the exact time they needed to be in. And by the looks of things, at the right second. Bowler Hat Guy was just finishing signing the contract with InventCo. Doris was right behind him. Lewis opened the hatch and stood up.

"Goob, stop! You don't know what you're doing!" he said.

"Yes I do, I'm ruining your future!" Bowler Hat Guy defended.

"She's using you Goob. And when she gets what she wants, she'll get rid of you," Lewis explained, referring to Doris.

"It's true! And you'll think so when evil hats are taking over the world!" Jenna added.

"Wh…what?" Doris pushed Bowler Hat Guy aside and came towards Lewis and Jenna, mechanic hands whirling like blades. Just as Doris was reaching them, Lewis said,

"I am never going to invent you."

And Doris disintegrated into a whirl of green and brown smoke, gone forever.

"Come on, Goob. We've got something to show you." They brought Bowler Hat Guy back to the future. It was still it's horrible self, smog and all.

"Doris… I thought she was my friend," Bowler Hat Guy regretted.

"Your only friend was a hat?" Jenna asked. Lewis hit her on the arm.

"Jenna, shut up," he said through his teeth. Clear bubbles covered everything as they passed. And everything changed back to normal. Jenna sighed in relief.

_Thank goodness. All that smoke was making my asthma act up. _

They landed the time machine in the yard of the Robinson house. It still looked like Doris, but the bubbles swept over it and changed it back. There was only one thing missing. A mini tornado of green and brown smoke came down from the sky. It materialized into Wilbur.

"You did it, Lewis, you did it!" he exclaimed.

"Wilbur!" Jenna rushed up and gave him a bear hug.

"Ok, Jenna, I missed you too… and I think you're cracking a couple of my ribs," he said.

"Good, you deserve it, you jerk!" she said, squeezing harder. She finally released him, and he took in huge gulps of air.

"Um… Am I allowed to say I'm sorry?" he asked. Jenna giggled and hugged him again, only more gently.

"Ok, Jenna, you can let go now." She blushed and let go.

"Sorry." Then Wilbur spotted Bowler Hat Guy.

"Hyah!" Wilbur twisted Bowler Hat Guy's arm back and pulled up on his upper lip. "Jenna, run for help, me and Lewis will hold him here," Wilbur ordered. Lewis pulled Wilbur off. They started whispering.

Bowler Hat Guy sighed and started walking away. "Whoa. Wait. Where are you going?" Jenna asked.

"I… I don't belong here. Give this to Lewis." Bowler Hat Guy handed her a binder with a unicorn on it.

"Dude, why do you have a…" She looked around. Bowler Hat Guy was gone. Lewis apparently just noticed.

"Goob!" he called.

"Um, Lewis? He left," Jenna said guiltily.

"What? And you let him go?" Lewis asked angrily.

Wilbur stepped in front of Jenna. "No need to be harsh." Jenna smiled and blushed.

"He wanted me to give you this." Jenna handed Lewis the binder. He opened it and looked inside, then sighed.

And they all walked back up to the house together.

A/N: Houston, we have chapter nine. And guess what everyone! We know what Jenna looks like now! ChainofDreams drew her and put her on DeviantArt! You did a great job, Chainof Dreams! Thank you so much!

Jenna: And if I may say so, she looks fabulous.

Me: Yeah, you do! This is the link, just remove the spaces. http:// soulsofart. deviantart. com / art / The-Future-Girl-Jenna-75876421

See you next chapter!


	10. Receiving Punishment

Future Girl

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own MTR.

--

Chapter 10- Receiving Punishment

As soon as the rest of the Robinson family saw us coming up the hill, the rushed to meet us.

"Are you hurt? Any broken bones?" Mrs. Robinson asked Lewis. He shook his head.

"No, I'm fi—"

"Do you have a temperature?"

"Brain fog?"

"Scurvy?"

"Tapeworm?"

"Cellulite?"

"No, no, no, I'm fine, I feel fine. In fact, better than I have in a long time," Lewis insisted.

"We're fine too. If that has any value left," Jenna said lazily, strolling away.

"Franny, their gone!" A voice called from within the garage, "Oh, this is terrible!"

"Well he's home early," Bud said, looking at his watch.

"Franny, where are you, the time machines are gone!" A tall man came out of the garage. He wore the same outfit as Lewis, only with long pants, a red tie, and a white lab coat. His hair looked the same as Lewis's too. As soon as he saw Lewis, his eyes popped. "Oh! Oh."

Lewis looked shocked. He waved to the man, who waved back, then looked to the Robinsons for answers. Mrs. Robinson reached into the crowd and grabbed Wilbur, pulling him to the front. The man's confused look changed into a disappointed look. "Uh huh."

Wilbur sighed. "Ratted out by the old lady. Harsh." Jenna squeezed her eyes shut tight, waiting to be pulled up front so that she could get ratted out too. But she wasn't. She waited and waited and refused to open her eyes, because she knew that Mr. Robinson and especially her father would not be pleased.

"Jenna, you've been standing like that for ten minutes, everyone's gone," Wilbur said, prying one of her eyes open. She opened the other.

"Why didn't I get punished?" she asked, clearly confused.

"You're ears probably closed up when you closed your eyes, so I'll tell you. I took complete blame and all punishments. You're off the hook," Wilbur said.

"Why did you do that?"

He shrugged. "I thought you might not want to get grounded. And that's what best friends are for, I guess."

Jenna smiled and hugged him. "You are such a dork." He hesitantly hugged her back.

"Yeah. But it was worth it."

"Jenna!" Suddenly, Jenna was swept out of Wilbur's arms and into a new pair.

"Dad!" She hugged her father with all her might.

"I'm so glad you're safe! Mrs. Robinson told me everything," he said, his face turning serious.

"Everything?" Jenna asked nervously.

"Everything. But you got lucky because Wilbur took the blame for you. So I'm going to reduce your first punishment from three months of no TV, computer, video-mail, or leaving the house except for school to only three weeks."

Jenna smiled and sighed in relief. "It's better than nothing."

"Well you two better get over to the garage. As your last act in freedom, you both have to fly Lewis back to the Science Fair. Go." He pointed towards the garage. Wilbur and Jenna both trudged over there as slooowly as possible. Everyone was waving goodbye to Lewis. Wilbur hopped into the time machine and pulled Jenna inside.

Carl tapped on Lewis's shoulder. "Have a safe trip little Lewis," he said cordially.

"I will," Lewis replied, shaking his hand.

"Hey, while I got you here, just a few little tips on my design." Carl pulled out a picture of himself with huge muscles and hair. "Let's face it, these skinny limbs don't exactly make the teapot whistle. But hey, all that really matters is don't forget to invent me," he said, taking Lewis's face in both hands.

"Are you kidding? No way!" Lewis said happily.

"I love ya!"

Lewis turned to Bud and Lucille. "There are so many things I wish I could ask you."

"Excuse me! Time travel now, questions later," Wilbur called.

"Don't worry, just get back to that science fair, and we'll see ya real soon!" Lucille said happily.

"Oh right… right! Ok! I will. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, son," Bud said.

"Thanks again for everything!" Lewis called.

Franny stopped him. "Wait, Lewis. Just a tip for the future. I am always right. Even when I'm wrong, I'm right," she said, tapping his nose. Lewis looked at Cornelius in confusion.

"She's right," he said, shrugging a little, "I'd just go with it if I were you. And I am."

Lewis paused for a minute. "Then you're absolutely right!" Franny nodded in approval. Wilbur started honking the horn. "Alright, I'm coming," Lewis said, getting into the time machine.

"Well it's not like you're never going to see them again. They are your family after all," Wilbur reminded him. Lewis looked back at the Robinsons, who were all smiling.

"Not to mention my dad. Did you talk to him?" Jenna asked. Lewis nodded and spotted Jenna's father in the crowd.

"He looks a lot like you," he said. It was true. They both had brown hair and green eyes.

"I guess so. But don't tell him I said that. During any time period," she warned. He smiled and sat back in the time machine. Wilbur started it up and flew it gracefully through the sky.

"Told you I knew what I was doing, Jenna," he said with a cocky grin.

"You should have been there the first time he drove it," Jenna whispered to Lewis. Lewis looked out the window, watching the Robinson family until they were surrounded by bright colors and a flash of light. As all the colors diffused, a grey and rainy cityscape was visible.

"Wait a minute. You're supposed to take me back to the science fair," Lewis said.

"I know." Wilbur landed the time machine and turned on the invisibility shield.

"Well I think you punched in the wrong numbers."

"We agreed that if you fixed the time machine, I would take you back to see your mom," Wilbur noted. Jenna smiled a little. Lewis looked out of the glass window. A woman was walking up the street, carrying a bundle in her arms. Wilbur opened the time machine. "A deal's a deal."

Lewis got out of the time machine and hid behind one of the stone pillars at the bottom of the stoop of one building. Jenna squeezed Wilbur's shoulder. "I'm proud of you," she whispered. He just nodded in reply.

Lewis came out from behind the pillar and advanced up the stairs. He was about a centimeter or two from touching the woman's back. Wilbur grabbed Jenna's hand and squeezed it tightly. Lewis pulled away his hand, backing up a little.

The grip on Jenna's hand loosened. Lewis cautiously started back down the stairs, slipping a little on one step and taking cover behind the pillar. The woman put the bundle in a box on the doorstep and left. There was a soft crying from the porch. Lewis went back up the stairs and knocked on the door before running back to the time machine.

A woman opened the door and saw the little baby Lewis. She picked it up and started rocking it, looking for anyone else. Wilbur had closed the time machine so they wouldn't get soaked. They watched the woman for a few more moments before they took off in the time machine to the rooftop of the orphanage.

"I don't get it," Wilbur said quietly, helping Jenna out of the time machine, "Why'd you just let her go?"

Lewis smiled. "Because I already have a family." Wilbur bit his lip. Lewis rushed forward and hugged him. Wilbur slowly started to hug him back. Jenna felt her eyes tear up. _Don't cry, don't cry, no matter how touching the moment is! _

"I never thought my dad would be my best friend," Wilbur said quietly.

"Hey!"

He rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean, Jenna!" They let go of each other. "Now don't make me come and bail you out again," he said, taking the sketch of the memory scanner out and handing it to Lewis.

"I won't," Lewis promised.

"Remember, I've got a time machine. If you mess up again, we'll just keep coming back till you get it right," Wilbur warned.

"If we're ever allowed within five-hundred feet of it again," Jenna joked. She and Wilbur got back into the time machine.

"You got that motto?" Wilbur asked.

"I got it," Lewis answered.

"Don't forget it."

"I don't think that's possible," Lewis said.

"You'd better get going."

"Yeah, before Mr. Time Travel over here messes something else up," Jenna said, lightly punching Wilbur on the arm. Wilbur started up the time machine.

"See you later, Wilbur," Lewis called as they took off. Jenna looked back down at Lewis.

"You know, I'm going to miss him. I know we get to see him when we get back to the future, but it's just not the same." Wilbur didn't answer he was too busy writing "See ya later dad" in the sky before breaking back through the space-time continuum.

Wilbur landed the time machine in the garage, which was deserted. "You did the right thing, letting him go back to see his mom. Even though it could have destroyed us all," Jenna praised, hopping out of the time machine.

Wilbur got out. "Yeah, I guess… look, Jenna, thanks for helping me fix the future. I couldn't have done it without you," he said sheepishly.

"It was nothing. I'm used to getting you out of trouble. Like remember the time when—" Wilbur pressed his lips up against Jenna's, effectively silencing her. They broke off in need of oxygen.

"So… after your three week grounding and my life sentence are up… you wanna get some pizza?" Wilbur offered nervously. Jenna smiled.

"I'd like that."

A/N: Alas! Tis the end! I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated in forever, but I lost my MTR DVD and couldn't remember all the lines. But now I have the last chapter! Sadly, thought, Jenna and Wilbur couldn't be here today to sign off. They're off on a date. So much for Wilbur having crushes on authors. Anyway, I guess this is it. Adieu!


End file.
